Pide un deseo
by alex.monasterio.948
Summary: ¿Crees en los deseos? Si tu respuesta es no me gustaria comentarte que puede cambiar vidas como la de dos chicos de esta historia. Si tampoco me creiste a mi deberías leer la historia para convencerte. (A mi me gustó la historia porque demuestra como un vago deseo afecta todo si deseas darle una oportunidad o enterarte mejo de la trama deberías leerla) Gracias si si la lees.


**Buenas tengan todos aquellos que lean esta historia. Se que debería estar trabajando en otras historias como las multicapítulo pero me di una semana de vacaciones y luego en la noche estaba despejado lo cual es raro por aqui y bueno se me vino a la mente.**

**Disfruten, gocen de esta historia espero y los capture y bueno comenten agreguen a favoritos sigan la historia etc lo que gusten.**

Pide un deseo

Era realmente una noche muy hermosa aquella, todos en PalmWoods dormían tranquilos en sus camas calientes, bueno casi todos. En la azotea del lugar habia un pequeño latino de no más de 19 años tirado en el suelo observando las estrellas de una manera tán pacífica hasta que lo interrumpieron.

"Por fin te encuentro Carlos"

"Hola Kendall"

"Qué pensabas corriendo del apartamento en cuando oscureció?"

"Perdón pero es que quería ver las estrellas"

"Pero ya es tarde" dijo ayudándolo a parar "vamos adentro que nos esperan para cenar"

"Adelántate solo quiero hacer una cosa antes"

"N-no vas a" dijo moviendo las manos diciendo saltar.

"No Kendall solo quiero estar un rato más, te juro que no me voy a tardar"

"Ok" y dicho esto se fue.

Carlos vió hacia el cielo estrellado y por fin la encontró, entre todos esos puntos brillantes, encontró el más brillante, SU estrella desde que tiene memoria.

"Hola" se limitó a decir con una lágrima saliendo.

Esa estrella era muy importante para él, siempre le había concedido sus deseos a pesar de que el resto de la gente decía que era falso eso él a sus 19 años creía en eso.

Esa estrella le concedió su deseo de conocer a alguien especial cuando llegó y también le cumplió que dicha persona fuera su amigo pero ahora quería algo más, hace dos años se dió cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado del chico pero no tenía el valor de decírselo.

"Acaba de estar aqui"

Después de eso se puso a llorar suplicando.

"Concédeme otro deseo" dijo "dame el valor para decirle que lo amo y que me corresponda"

"Deja que Kendall me ame de la misma manera como yo lo hago"

La estrella tintineó.

"Gracias" dijo quitándose las lágrimas de la cara.

"Ya debo irme, le dije que no me tardaría"

Se despidió de su estrella y se dirigió al departamento.

CARLOS POV.

Cuando abrí la puerta del departamento con mi sonrisa por el deseo pedido encontré que todos estaban sentados.

"Vaya por fin" dijo un James muy irritado.

"No lo escuches, solo está enojado porque no lo dejamos comer hasta que llegaras" dijo Logan.

"Pero ya llegó asi que" dijo a punto de servirse comida en su plato hasta que resibió un golpe en las costillas de parte de Logan.

"Carlos cariño sientate a comer" dijo la señora Knight.

"Ven Carlitos junto a mi hay un lugar disponible" dijo Kendall señalando el lugar vació en la mesa.

"Bueno" dije agachando mi cabeza para evitar que se viera el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

Después de la cena me dirigí a mi habitación que para mi mala suerte compartía con Kendall.

"Oye Carlos por qué te gustan tanto las estrellas?" Dijo Kendall recostándose en su cama.

"Vas a pensar que soy infantil si te lo digo"

"Oh vamos Carlitos no te conozco de toda la vida para pensar eso"

"Es que esperaba para pedir un deseo a una estrella pero no la encontraba" dije agachando la cabeza "ves? Es infantil"

"Claro que no"

"Gracias" dije viendo el reloj "buenas noches Kendall"

"Buenas noches"

Mañana se lo voy a decir después de la comida.

Al dia siguiente todo pasó como debía. Kendall se fue con Katie y la señora Knight a no se donde sin antes ofrecernos ir con ellos pero como Logan dijo "deben de pasar tiempo familiar. Asi que Logan dijo que él y James irían al cine y yo me inventé una escusa.

Cuando regresó yo estaba regresando de estar en la piscina y pues me vió en traje de baño.

"Hola Carlos"

"Kendall pensé que volverías en la noche"

"Si pero se pusieron a ver ropa y maquillaje asi que me regresé pero pensé que iba a estar solo porque tenías una cita con alguien si no mal recuerdo"

"Ahh eso..." Mierda piensa en algo rápido "es que no salió como esperábamos asi que terminamos antes y me fui a nadar"

Kendall se quedó pensando un rato viéndome.

"Sucede algo?" Pregunté un tanto incómodo por su mirada que me veía casi desnudo.

"Estas escurriendo" dijo tocándome el cabello "deberíamos entrar"

"Claro"

Creo que la declaración va a ser antes pero no tengo miedo porque mi estrella me cumplió mi deseo.

"Oye Kendall" dije ya más cubierto con ropa seca.

"Dime Carlos"

"Quería preguntarte algo"

"Pues adelante"

Me estoy acobardando. No tengo valor.

"Me prestas dinero?" Dije improvisando.

"Pero para qué si se supone tu tienes dinero"

"Es que...me lo acabé"

"Y para qué lo quieres"

"Una banderilla" dije casi gritando.

"Oh claro..." Hubo silencio "pensé que me ibas a preguntar algo mas...personal"

Debo de estar soñando porque juro que escuché a Kendall desilucionado.

"No Kendall nada más" dije al tiempo que me dirigía a la puerta para luego voltear antes de salir "gracias por el dinero"

El resto del día estuve en el parque llorando, evitando que los chicos o algún conocido me viera.

Cuando regresé pasé por un puesto de banderillas y compré una para que no sospecharan de mi.

Entré y solo estaba Kendall tirado en el sillón.

"No pensé que comprar una banderilla fuera tan tardado" dijo un tanto aburrido.

"Es que habia mucha gente y"

"Si Carlos"

"Voy a salir"

"Otra vez?"

"Es que ya está oscureciendo"

"Oh claro y no te sientas mal, si te hace sentir mejor yo también pido deseos a las estrellas"

"En serio?"

"Si"

Dicho esto me fui pero no a pedir un deseo porque ahora ya se que todo es una basura y no existe tal cosa.

Fui a la azotea a llorar, llorar por ser un cobarde por no seguir mis sentimientos.

Por creer en basuras como estas.

No se cuanto tiempo pasé en la azotea porque al igual que ayer fui interrumpido por Kendall.

Creo que se percató de mi sollozo.

"Carlos que te pasa"

"Nada"

"Vamos Carlos dime que te pasa"

"Ya te dije que no me pasa nada"

Intentó hacerme sentir mejor pero todo lo que intentó fue inutil hasta que dijo.

"Mira Carlos esa es la estrella a la que yo le pido mis deseos, creo que deberías hacer lo mismo" dijo señalando a la misma estrella en la que yo creía.

"Ya no creo en eso"

"Por qué dices esto?"

"Porque no cumple deseos solo es una farsa para tener más fe" dije antes de romper en llanto "pedí valor para declararme a un chico y no funcionó"

"Carlos eres gay?" Sonaba muy confundido.

"Si Kendall pero no me odies no soportaría eso"

"No te odio Carlitos de hecho te comprendo porque yo tambien lo soy y estoy en una situación similar"

"Enserio?"

"Pensé que hoy mi amor se me declararía pero creo que no valía la pena porque no lo hizo" sus ojos empezaron a gotear.

"Oh Kendall no llores, si no lo hizo es porque es un estúpido pero... de verdad lo amas?" Me mataba saber eso pero me dolía mas ver a Kendall llorando considerando que él nunca llora.

"Desde que lo conocí y si con todo mi ser pero ya no importa porque le gusta alguien más"

"No digas eso Kendall si de verdad lo amas lucha por él"

"Y crees que me odie si lo hago?"

"No lo se Kendall ni siquiera se quien" cerré los ojos para dejar de ver a Kendall llorando hasta que de pronto sentí una presión en mis labios y al abrir mis ojos vi a Kendall frente a mi.

Yo seguí torpemente el beso ya que a diferencia de él yo era muy inexperto ya que nunca había besado a alguien.

Cuando nuestros pulmones pedían a gritos aire nos separamos.

"Y eso que fue?"

"Estoy siguiendo tu consejo y estoy peleando por mi persona amada"

"N-no entiendo" debo de estar soñando. Si, eso es, en cualquier momento me voy a despertar y todo volverá a ser normal.

"Te amo Carlitos. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré"

"Pero yo creí que el tipo"

"Por eso te dije que si no era algo más personal con la pregunta porque me ilusionaste me diste una esperanza"

"Es que no tuve el valor de decirte" dije mirando hacia el suelo con pena.

"No mires abajo" dijo tomándome de la barbilla "yo tampoco tuve el valor para preguntarte"

"Pero"

"Entonces" dijo recuperando su personalidad normal "quisieras ser mi novio"

"Seria todo un placer" dije abrazándolo.

"Por cierto Carlos no te lo dije antes porque no sabía como ibas a reaccionar pero te veías muy sexy en traje de baño"

Yo me sonrojé intensamente "gracias"

"Oye ya estamos aqui asi que quieres ver las estrellas conmigo?"

"Me encantaría"

Pusimos una sábana en el suelo y nos acostamos encima de ella. Al principio solo entrelazamos las manos pero ya había esperado mucho.

"Kendall tengo frío"

Y justo después me abrazó y me acurruqué en su pecho que por cierto era muy cómodo.

"Mejor Carlitos?"

"Mucho"

"Ahora si crees que los deseos a las estrellas si se hacen realidad?"

"Por supuesto"

En ese instante encontré la estrella de nuevo.

"Kendall pide un deseo"

"Mi único deseo ya se cumplió"

"Entonces puedo ocupar tu deseo también?"

"Claro"

Cerré mis ojos un momento y una vez que pedí mis dos deseos los volví a abrir.

"Qué fue lo que pediste?"

"Que no fuera un sueño"

Me pelliscó la mejilla.

"Auch"

"Esto no es un sueño" dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

"Y mi otro deseo es que todos los dias sean igual a este" dije esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Por siempre"

Cuando nos levantamos para irnos miré a la estrella.

"Gracias"

"Pero no hice nada Carlitos"

"A ti no" dije dando un corto beso a mi ahora novio Kendall.

La estrella tintineó y luego de esto nos metimos a dormir juntos.

**Ahora si crees en los deseos? Espero y te haya gustado querido lector(a) como dije antes comenta ponla en historias favoritas o no se quien soy yo para decirte que hacer pero bueno.**

**Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a esta historia fugaz.**


End file.
